The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to floor systems within vehicles.
Motor vehicles are typically provided with a cargo storage compartment of some type. For example, sedan-style automobiles are conventionally equipped with a trunk. Sport/utility and mini-van vehicles are conventionally provided with a cargo storage area behind the last row of seating.
Vehicle cargo compartments often include a floor panel that overlies a spare tire compartment or additional storage space. Access to an area beneath a floor panel usually is provided by lifting an edge portion of the floor panel and pivoting the floor panel about a hinge. Unfortunately, floor panels may be covered with carpeting which may become pinched by conventional hinges or otherwise damaged from pivotal movement of the floor panel. In addition, vehicle manufacturers are constantly seeking components that are lighter in weight, inexpensive to manufacture, and that have increased strength. Accordingly, there is a need for a hinge that will allow vehicle floor panels to be pivoted without damaging an overlying carpet and that are inexpensive to manufacture.
In view of the above discussion, hinges for vehicle floor systems are provided that include an elongated, planar bridge member, and opposite first and second hinge members, each pivotally attached to the bridge member. The bridge member has opposite first and second edge portions and a surface. The first and second hinge members are each pivotally connected to a respective one of the first and second edge portions of the bridge member. Each hinge member includes a base member and a planar upper panel that extends outwardly from the base member. The upper panel of each hinge member is configured to removably secure a vehicle floor panel thereto.
Each hinge member is movable between a first position wherein the upper panel may be substantially coplanar with the bridge member, and a second position wherein the upper panel is transverse to the bridge member. The base members of the hinge members are in adjacent, contacting relationship when the first and second hinge members are both in the first position. The width of the bridge member between the first and second edge portions is selected to be at least twice the pile dimension (or at least twice the compressed pile dimension) of a carpet overlying the hinge. This design criteria can reduce damage to a carpet when the hinge members are moved between first and second positions.
According to embodiments of the present invention, the upper panel of each hinge member includes opposite first and second surfaces, and the first surface of each hinge member is substantially flush with the bridge member surface when the hinge member is in the first position.
According to embodiments of the present invention, the base members of the first and second hinge members interlock with each other when the first and second hinge members are both in the first position. This provides structural rigidity and strength to the hinge.
According to embodiments of the present invention, each hinge member may include a lower panel that extends outwardly from the base member in spaced-apart, opposing relationship with the upper panel. The upper and lower panels of each hinge member are configured to removably secure a vehicle floor panel therebetween. The lower panels of the hinge members may be substantially coplanar when both hinge members are in respective first positions.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a vehicle floor system includes a hinge apparatus as described above, a pair of floor panels, each secured to a respective one of the hinge member upper panels, and a floor covering material (e.g., carpet) supported by the floor panels and by the hinge.